Ihailijat
by Jaruto
Summary: Kaikkihan nyt Turtleseita fanittaa, vai mitä? No okei, ei ehkä ihan kaikki, mutta Anna, Jaana, Susanna ja Anni ainakin! Heidän suurin haaveensa käy toteen, kun he vuorotellen kukin tapaavan oman Turtleidolinsa! Mitä tästä vielä kehkeytyy?
1. Anna ja Rafael

**A/N:**Olkaa helliä, nämä kuuluvat elämäni ensimmäisiin Turtles-tarinoihin, ja kirjoitin ne viime kesänä! Olen kehittynyt mielestäni paljon, mutta laitoinpahan nämäkin tänne! xD

Jälleen Raph on suomalaisittain Ralph, en tiedä enää miksi, mutta jotenkin se on puolessa vuodessa ehtinyt iskeytyä niin syvälle kalloon ettei lähde poraamallakaan irti!

**Anna ja Rafael**

– **Pysy paikoillasi! Rafael karjui ja tähtäsi nyrkkinsä kohti Michelangeloa. Mikey hyppäsi syrjän niin että Ralphin nyrkki osui kipeästi seinään. Hän tunsi, kuinka ainakin yksi sormi murtui, mutta hänen mielestään se ei ollut yhtä tärkeää, kuin Mikeylle kostaminen. Mikey ja Ralph harjoittelivat tappelemaan ilman aseitaan toisiaan vastaan. Leonardo ja Donatello harjoittelivat myös toisiaan vastaan. Ralphia ärsytti tietenkin se, että hän oli jäämässä alakynteen.**

– **Olet vain vähän liian hidas! Mikey ilkkui Ralphin ravistellessa kättään ja valmistautui uuteen iskuun. Taas Mikey väisti Ralphin iskut ja lopuksi tönäisi Ralphin seinään. Siitä raivostuneena Ralph hyökkäsi nopeasti ja saikin lyötyä Mikeyn seinään. Don ja Leo olivat sillä välin tulleet katsomaan heidän otteluaan Leon lyötyä Donin kolmesti maahan. Noustessaan Mikey huomasi raivostuneen Ralphin juoksevan nyrkki edellä häntä kohti. Taas Mikey väisti vain täpärästi Ralphin jo valmiiksi kipeän nyrkin. Jälleen Ralph iski sen seinään ja karjaisi kivusta. Kyyneleet kohosivat hänen silmiinsä hänen pidellessään kättään. Hän pyyhki ne nopeasti pois samalla kuullessaan Mikeyn äänen:**

– **Ja ottelun voittaa… Michelangelo!**

– **Ei! Ralph karjui ja juoksi Mikeytä kohti. Yllättäen Mikeyn täysin Ralph tarttui tätä kurkusta terveellä kädellään ja alkoi kuristaa seinää vasten.**

– **Ralph… lopeta! Mikey kähisi, mutta Ralph kuristi vain lujempaa.**

– **Riittää Ralph! Leo huusi, kun hän ja Don juoksivat heidän luokseen. Mikey yritti rimpuilla Ralphin otteesta, mutta ei onnistunut.**

– **Ralph lopeta… Mikey kähisi ja menetti tajunsa. Silloin Ralph tajusi mitä oli tekemässä ja päästi irti. Mikey lysähti tajuttomana lattialle.**

– **Mitä oikein ajattelit, Ralph? Don tokaisi ja kumartui tajuttoman Mikeyn viereen. Leokin kumartui siihen, mutta Ralphin tullessa lähemmäs Leo työnsi häntä kauemmas.**

– **Leo, ole kiltti ja anna minun katsoa häntä. Olen niin pahoillani, Ralph pyysi. Leo mietti hetken, ja nyökkäsi sitten. Ralph kumartui Mikeyn viereen samalla, kun Leo kertoi Donille katseellaan, että heidät uskaltaisi jättää kahden. niinpä Leo ja Don poistuivat paikalta vähin äänin. Pian sen jälkeen Mikey virkosi. Heti huomattuaan Ralphin hän huudahti:**

– **Sinä!, Pysy kaukana minusta!**

– **Mikey olen pahoillani, en... en tiedä mikä minuun meni… Ralph irvisti tuskasta kädessään. Mikey mieti hetken, ja myöntyi sitten sanoen:**

– **Hyvä on. Mutta älä tee sitä toiste, joohan?**

**Ralph nyökkäsi virnistäen.**

– **Pitäisikö tuo hoitaa? Mikey kysyi osoittaen Ralphin kättä.**

– **Ääh, ei tämä ole vakavaa, tämä vastasi vähätellen. Ralph auttoi Mikeyn seisomaan ja tämän käsi olkapäällään auttoi tämän olohuoneen sohvalle.**

– **Oletko kunnossa? Leo kysyi Mikeyltä tullessaan heidän luokseen.**

– **Kyllä, luulisin, hänen pikkuveljensä vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan sohvan selkänojan yli Ralphia, joka oli menossa kohti ulko-ovea. - Hei Ralph, kun ensikerran yrität lyödä jotain, älä lyö seinään, siihen sattuu.**

**Ralph puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja kääntyi silmät leiskuten katsomaan oranssihuivista kilpikonnaa. Hän yritti syöksyä tämän kimppuun, mutta Don ja Leo tulivat ja estivät häntä.**

– **Hillitse nyt itsesi! heidän isoveljensä ärähti pidellen Ralphia kiinni, ettei tämä olisi päässyt jälleen vahingoittamaan Mikeytä.**

**- Mikä minua vaivaa? Rafael sanoi Leon ja Donin päästäessä hänestä irti. - Olenkohan tulossa hulluksi?**

– **No, älä nyt. Mikeyhän ärsytti sinua. Don lohdutti**

– **Minä taidan lähteä viilentelemään, Ralph sanoi ja lähti ulko-ovelle.**

– **Pysy sitten kaukana kaikista seinistä! Mikey huusi hänen jälkeensä ja kaikki kolme purskahtivat nauruun, mutta Ralph tyytyi vain hillitsemään kiukkunsa ja lähtemään New Yorkin yöhön.**

– **Minähän olen aivan hullu, Ralph mietti ääneen loikittuaan kerrostalojen katolta toiselle. Kadut olivat autiot, eikä kukaan ihmisistä ollut parvekkeella, joten Ralph sai viilettää katoilla huoletta. Mutta yllättäen hän huomasi jonkun tuijottavan häntä eräältä ylimmän kerroksen parvekkeelta. Huoneistosta tulevasta valosta Ralph erotti tuijottajan olevan nuori tyttö, 11–13 vuoden ikäinen. Tytön suu avautui ammolleen, kuin huutoon, mutta tyttö ei alkanutkaan kirkua, vaan muodosti huulilla äänettömän sanan:**

– **Rafael?! Ralph oli täysin varma, että tyttö tunnisti hänet, mutta kuinka? Ralph luuli, että tyttö kutsuisi apua, mutta tämä vilkaisi taakseen ja viittoi sitten Ralphia luokseen. **

**Ralph osoitti kysyvästi itseään, ja tytön nyökätessä loikkasi hiljaa parvekkeelle. He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken ihmeissään, sitten tyttö kuiskasi:**

– **Uskomatonta, se todellakin olet sinä!**

– **Hei, eikö sinun kuuluisi pelätä? Ralph kysyi hämmästyneenä.**

– **Miksi? Olen halunnut tavata sinut ja veljesi lähes koko ikäni, tai ainakin serkkuni haluaisi, tyttö vastasi. – Minun nimeni on Anna, ja sinun nimesi minä tiedänkin, Ralph. Ralph oli aivan ymmällään, ja nähtyään tämän hämmästyneen ilmeen, Anna alkoi kikattaa.**

– **Mikä sinua niin naurattaa?! Ralph tiuskaisi.**

– **Tule huomenna tähän samaan paikkaan, niin selitän, tyttö vastasi hymyillen. - Järjestän niin, että meillä ei ole ylimääräisiä kuuntelijoita.**

**- No johan on salamyhkäistä, Ralph puuskahti ja kääntyi lähteäkseen, kun anna tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja sanoi:**

– **Älä sitten kerro veljillesi, että tapasit minut. Heillekin löytyy ihailijoita. He tapaavat heidät aikanaan. **

**Sitten hän iski Ralphille silmää ja Ralph katosi korkeiden kerrostalojen kattojen taa.**

**Seuravana iltana Ralph tuli jälleen tapaamaan Annaa. Anna odotteli parvekkeella istuen puutarhatuolissa, kuunnellen korvalappustereoilla musiikkia ja hyräillen mukana. Ralph loikkasi parvekkeelle niin, että Anna säpsähti. Hän sulki soittimen kiireesti ja nousi seisomaan. Ralph nojaili kaiteeseen ja kysyi:**

– **Mitäs musaa sä oikein kuuntelet?**

– **Antti Tuiskua, Anna vastasi punastuen. Ralph alkoi pyöritellä saitaan kädessään samalla kun Anna sanoi:**

– **Vanhempani lähtivät lähikauppaan. Sain jäädä yksin vannottuani miljoona kertaa pysytteleväni hotellihuoneessa. Mutta, vieläkö sinua kiinnostaa, kuinka tunnen sinut?**

– **Juu. Meistä varmaan on tehty televisiosara, kirjoja, leluja ja muuta krääsää, Ralph sanoi, pilaillen ja laittoi sainsa takaisin vyönsä alle. Anna tuijotti häntä aivan ihmeissään.**

– **Osuit naulan kantaan! Anna huudahti. Ralphin su loksahti auki.**

– **M-mitä? hän änkytti ja katsoi Annaa. Anna alkoi taas kikattaa ja sai vaivoin sanottua:**

– **Teini- ikäiset Mutantti Ninja Kilpikonnat. Kirjoja, leluja, pelejä ja muuta kivaa.**

– **Upeaa! Vain siksi sinä tunnistit minut! Ralph huudahti innostuen.**

– **Tulimme vanhempieni kanssa tänne lomalle, Anna sanoi.**

– **Kuvittelen serkkuni Jaanan kanssa aina, mitä tapahtuisi, jos tapaisimme teidät.**

– **Ovatko kaikki fanimme tyttöjä? Ralph kysyi inhoten.**

– **Suurin osa on poikia, mutta meidän neljän Turtleskerhossamme on vain tyttöjä.**

– **Vau, en tiedä mitä sanoa, Ralph henkäisi. - Mutta nyt minun on mentävä. Vaikka tuskin kukaan huomaisi, jos viipyisin tavallista pidempään.**

**Kilpikonna loikkasi parvekkeen kaiteelle.**

– **Odota! voisinko minä tulla mukaasi? Anna aneli.**

– **Hyvä on, mutta entä vanhempasi?**

– **Hoidan asian, Anna sanoi ja häipyi sisälle. Ralph mietti hetken, otti sitten korvalaput korvilleen ja laittoi cd:n soimaan.**

– **Yäk! Ralph tokaisi kuunneltuaan hetken ja repäisi korvalaput päästään. Hetken päästä sisältä kuului puhetta;**

– **Äiti**

– **No mitä, kulta?**

– **Saisinko lähteä ulos?**

– **No miksi?**

– **Sinä et siis kiellä?**

– **Et saa.**

– **Mutta äiti! Rafael odottaa siellä minua ja…**

– **Kuka?**

– **Rafael, tiedäthän, teini-ikäiset mutantti ninja kilpikonnat.**

– **Niin, niin nyt hampaan pesulle.**

– **Mutta äiti…**

– **Mene!**

– **Älä sinä puutu tähän, isä.**

– **Sitten suoraan nukkumaan.**

– **Joo joo äiti, haen vain cd-soittimen parvekkeelta.**

**Pian parvekkeen ovi avautui ja Anna astui parvekkeelle. Vaisuna hän otti cd-soittimen puutarhapöydältä. Ralph katseli häntä hetken kädet puuskassa ja kysyi sitten:**

– **Näemme sitten varmaankin taas huomenna?**

– **Onko sinulla kiire? Minulla on nimittäin suunnitelma, joka saattaisi toimia, tyttö sanoi kujeilevasti.**

– **Ei, Ralph sanoi ja istahti puutarhatuoliin. - Kunhan et viivy kauaa.**

**Anna lähti takaisin sisälle.**

**Odotettuaan noin tunnin Ralph kuuli koputusta ja huomasi Annan katsovan parvekkeen vasemmalla puolella olevasta ikkunasta. Anna avasi ikkunan ja kuiskasi:**

– **Sanoin meneväni nukkumaan. Odota vaihdan vaatteet. **

**Ralph nousi seisomaan ja hetken päästä Anna kurkisti ikkunasta.**

– **Olen valmis, hän kuiskasi. - Mutta saat auttaa minut täältä alas.**

**Ralph nosti Annan ikkunasta parvekkeelle.**

– **Sano suoraan, olenko mielestäsi painava? Anna kuiskasi.**

– **Et, Ralph vastasi totuuden mukaisesti. Annaa hymyilytti.**

– **Meidän täytyy palata ennen aamu kymmentä, Anna kuiskasi, Ralph otti hänet selkäänsä.**

– **Ja sitten matkaan, Anna kuiskasi. Sitten Ralph ja Anna katosivat pimeän kaupungin talojen kattojen sekaan.**

**- Tämä on sitten upea! Anna henkäisi katsellessaan ympärilleen Konnaluolassa.**

– **Kiva että pidät, Ralph totesi tyynesti. Anna oli niin iloinen, että halasi Ralphia. Molemmat punastuivat ja Ralph lähti televisiota kohti. Anna seurasi häntä.**

– **Mitä veljesi ja Mestari Tikku tekevät nyt? Anna kysyi.**

– **Mestari meditoi, Mikey lukee sarjiksia, Don varmaan tuijottelee huokaillen Aprilin kuvaa ja Leo luultavasti opiskelee, Ralph vastasi ja avasi television.**

– **Leo onkin sellainen hikipinko, Anna totesi ja kohensi asentoaan sohvalla.**

– **Noin minäkin ajattelen, Ralph huokaisi. – Millä perusteella te valitsitte meistä suosikkinne?**

– **Kuka vain tuntuu parhaalta, Anna vastasi ja haukotteli makeasti.**

– **Oletko väsynyt? Ralph kysyi Annan jälleen kerran haukotelleen leveästi.**

– **Ehkä hieman, Anna mutisi. Hänen silmänsä olivat jo puoliksi ummessa.**

– **Pitäisikö sinun jo palata? Ralph kysyi ja katsoi Annaa.**

– **Ei! Ensin haluan tavata veljesi ja mestarisi! Anna huudahti ja virkistyi saman tien.**

– **No voimme mennä tapaamaan heitä, Ralph sanoi ja nousi, Annakin nousi epäröiden.**

– **Eikö olisi vähän… noloa häiritä senseitäsi? Anna kysyi ja seurasi Ralphia.**

– **Ei, hän on sentään isäni, Ralph vastasi. Sitten hän otti Annan selkäänsä ja yhdessä hujauksessa he olivat yläkerrassa. Ralph koputti erään huoneen oveen. **

**Huoneesta kuului mutiseva ääni:**

– **Niin?**

– **Hei Donny! Meillä on vieras, joka ei ole Casey tai April!**

**Sisältä kuului ryminää ja kolinaa ja hetken päästä oven avasi melko pöllämystyneen näköinen Donatello.**

– **Ralph kuka hän on? Don kysyi kummissaan.**

– **Tässä on Anna, MINUN suuri ihailijani, Ralph sanoi tyytyväisenä.**

**Don hymyili ja pyöritteli päätään.**

– **Hei, neropatti, tiesitkö että meistä on tehty oma tv-sarja! Ralph kysyi innoissaan.**

– **Olet taas keksinyt omiasi, Don mutisi.**

– **Mutta… Ralph aloitti, mutta Don oli jo selvästi muissa maailmoissa ja sulki oven heidän neniensä edestä.**

– **Vain niin, Anna totesi ja hihitti. He siirtyivät seuraavan huoneen kohdalle. Oven takaa kuului lähes täysillä musiikkia. Aluksi Anna ei tunnistanut musiikkia, mutta huomasi sen pian olevan Lordin "Hard rock hallelujah".**

– **Kuunteletteko te Lordia? Anna hämmästeli.**

– **Tuo on raikunut täällä siitä asti kun Lordi voitti euroviisut, Ralph totesi ja koputti oveen. Pian hän jo hakkasi sitä ja karjui:**

– **Mikey, avaa! Meillä on vieras! **

**Hetken kuluttua ovi avautui ja Mikey kurkisti oven raosta. Nähdessään Annan hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja hän avasi oven kokonaan. Hänellä oli toisessa kädessä sarjakuva ja toisessa pirtelö.**

– **Kukas toi tyyppi on, sun tyttöystävä, vai? Mikey ilkkui.**

**Anna punastui korviaan myöten samalla kun Ralph karjui Mikeylle:**

– **Hän ei ole tyttöystäväni! Hän on suuri Fanini Anna! Hän on tyttö, ja ystävä, mutta ei tyttöystävä! **

**Anna hihitti hiljaa. Mike tarkasteli hetken Annaa ja sanoi sitten:**

– **Ihan sievä tyttönen, mutta mä taidan mennä jatkamaan Spidermanin lukemista. **

**Sitten hän paiskasi oven kiinni.**

– **Ja sitten Leon vuoro, Raph huokaisi. Leon huoneen takana oli ihan hiljaista, kun Raph koputti oveen. Leo tuli avaamaan oven melkein saman tien.**

– **Hei Leo, tässä on Anna. Hän on minun fanini.**

– **Terve, Anna sanoi. Leo hymyili ja vakavoitui sitten.**

– **Raph, sinun ei kannattaisi raahata tänne jokaista näkemääsi ihmistä! Leo sanoi muka toruvasti. Anna tirskahti käsi suussa edessä. Ralph hymähti vaivaantuneena.**

– **Mitenkäs sormi jaksaa? Ensi kerralla muista mitä Mikey sanoi, Leo naurahti ja sai Annan kikattamaan entistä enemmän.**

– **Älä viitsi, Leo. Mitä muuten olit tekemässä? Ralph kysyi.**

– **Opiskelemassa vain. Jos teille sopii, jatkaisin sitä mielelläni, Leo vastasi.**

– **Okei, me jatkammekin kierrosta eteenpäin, Ralph sanoi ja työnsi kikattavaa Annaa kevyesti selästä eteenpäin :- Nähdään taas!**

– **Nähdään, Leo vastasi ja laittoi oven kiinni, Ralph otti Annan selkäänsä ja he loikkasivat alas.**

**Ralph koputti erääseen oveen.**

– **Mestari tikku, meillä on vieras, joka haluaisi nähdä sinut, hän sanoi. Ovi avautui ja sen takaa paljastui Mestari Tikun karvaiset ja hymyilevät kasvot. Anna nolostui ja mutisi:**

– **Olen Anna, Rafaelin suuri ihailija. **

**Varmuuden vuoksi hän vielä niiasi. Mestari Tikku katsoi Rafaelia.**

– **Onkohan sinun viisasta tuoda tänne jokaista ihailijaasi?**

– **Ei se kuulu teille, Ralph mutisi, laittoi kätensä puuskan ja käänsi katseensa pois.**

– **Rafael, haluaisiko vieraamme jäädä seuraamaan harjoituksianne? Tikku kysyi.**

– **Haluaisin mielelläni! Anna hihkaisi innoissaan.**

– **Hienoa. Aseharjoitukset kymmenen minuutin kuluttua, Tikku sanoi ja sulki huoneensa oven.**

– **Entä sitten? Ralph kysyi ja kääntyi Annaan päin.**

– **Odotetaan niitä harkkoja! Anna vastasi ja hyppeli Ralphin ympärillä.**

– **Voitko näyttää huoneesi?**

– **Hyvä on, Ralph sanoi, otti Annan selkäänsä ja kiipesi taas ylös. Hän meni Donin vasemmalle puolella olevan huoneen ovelle ja työnsi sen auki. He kävelivät huoneeseen.**

– **Sinä todella nukut riippumatolla! Anna hihkaisi ja juoksi heti koettamaan riippumattoa.**

– **Niin, vain nynnyt nukkuu patjalla! Ralph vastasi ja istahti eräälle tuolille huoneensa nurkassa. anna makasi riippumatolla ja keinui edestakaisin samalla kun Ralph lueskeli moottoripyörälehtiään. Pian kuului Leonardon huuto:**

– **Ralph, Anna! Aseharjoitukset!**

– **Tule, mennään! Ralph sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Anna loikkasi alas riippumatolta ja loikki innoissaan Ralphin perässä ulos huoneesta. Ralphin selässä matkustaminen oli Annan mielestä todella noloa, mutta hypätäkään hän ei olisi uskaltanut yläkerrasta. He loikkasivat alas ja Anna jäi sivummalle katsomaan, kun veljekset taistelivat.**

**Harjoitusten jälkeen, kun Leonardo oli voittanut kaikki erät, Leo, Mike, Don ja Mestari Tikku vetäytyivät huoneisiinsa. Ralph ja Anna alkoivat katsoa televisiota. Jälleen Anna huomasi olevansa väsynyt. Muutaman kerran haukoteltuaan Ralph otti hänet kainaloonsa. Jälleen Anna huomasi punastuvansa korviaan myöten. Parin tunnin päästä Ralph huomasi kellon olevan jo kahdeksan aamulla. Katsoessaan Annaa hän huomasi tämän nukkuvan.**

– **Anna, herätys, Ralph yritti herättää Annaa, mutta Anna vain jatkoi uniaan ja tuhisi Ralphia vasten. Ralph nousi varovasti seisomaan, otti Annan syliinsä ja lähti ulos.**

**Takaisin hotellille päästyään Ralph kiipesi Annan makuuhuoneen ikkunasta sisään. Hän laski anna varovasti sänkyynsä ja peitteli tämän. Hetken mietittyään hän antoi Annalle pusun poskelle ja kiipesi ikkunalle.**

– **Toivottavasti tapaamme pian, Ralph kuiskaisi ja loikkasi ulos aamuauringon sarastaessa pilvenpiirtäjien takaa.**

**Pian Ralphista ei erottunut kuin tumma hahmo, joka sekin pian katosi varjoihin. **

**Loppu**

**A/N:** Anna on serkkuni, ja käytökseltään aivan kuin Rafael! Ja yllättäen hänen lempparikilpparinsa on Ralph.


	2. Susanna ja Donatello

**A/N: **Pitkästä aikaa uusi chapter, vaikka tuskin tätäkään ficciä kukaan lukee. :3 Kauhulla lueskelin tätä ficciä, olen kyllä todellakin kehittynyt tästä! Huhhuh, millaista tekstiä...

– Hei Doni, mitäs väsäät? Tuon kysymyksen Donatello oli kuullut jo monta kertaa Michelangelolta tänään.

– Mikey! Enkö minä ole sanonut haluavani olla rauhassa! Don tiuskahti. Don ei ollut sitä tyyppiä, joka suuttui helposti, mutta tietyissä tilanteissa häneltäkin paloi pinna. Hän oli juuri rakentamassa uusia konnakiikareita laboratoriossaan, kun Mikey oli tullut jälleen kerran paikalle.

– Älä nyt hermostu! Kunhan kysyin, Mikey sanoi ja lähti

– Odota Mike! Minä tarkoitin… Minä en tarkoittanut… Don huusi Miken perään, mutta tämä oli jo mennyt pelaamaan uutta videopeliään. Don iski nyrkkinsä työpöytäänsä. Juuri silloin Rafael tuli labraan.

- Mikäs sinua nyt suututtaa? Ralph kysyi. Silloin Don menetti hermonsa. Hän nousi ylös tuoliltaan niin että se kaatui kolisten ja lähti labrastaan. Mennessään hän tönäisi Ralphia. Don astui ulos vanhasta metrovaunusta rakennetusta labrastaan ja otti labran oven pielestä uskollisen Bo-sauvansa. Sitten hän asteli ulko-ovelle.

– Minne menet, neropatti? Ralph huusi hänen peräänsä. Mutta Doni vain työnsi oven auki, astui pimeään viemäriin ja ovi sulkeutui pamahtaen hänen jälkeensä.

Smittyn romuttamo. Ihanimpia paikkoja mitä Don tiesi. Päällepäin katsoen siellä oli vain kasoja vanhaa romua, mutta Don löysi sieltä usein kaikenlaista hyödyllistä. Sinne oli myös hyvä paeta uteliaita ja ärsyttäviä veljiä, kuten Don nyt teki. Hänestä oli rentouttavaa nähdä niin paljon käyttökelpoista tavaraa. Hän kuljeskeli romujen seassa keräten jotain laukkuunsa, jonka hän otti tänne aina mukaansa. Huomaamattaan hän oli ollut romuttamolla jo pari tuntia.

– Olisikohan jo aika palata kotiin, Don mutisi ja lähti kävelemään konnaprätkälle. Hän huomasi varjossa liikettä.

– Mitä? kilpikonna ihmetteli ääneen. Hän astui pari askelta suuntaan, jossa hän oli huomannut jonkun liikkuneen. Samassa hänen takaansa kuului kolinaa. Hän kääntyi katsomaan. Hän tunnisti sen, joka oli kolinan aiheuttanut ja huudahti:

– Teknoninjoja!

Kolme teknoninjaa piiritti häntä. Don hyökkäsi. Hän juoksi yhtä ninjaa kohti ja huitaisi boallaan. Mutta ninja väisti Donin boan ja tönäisi Donia selästä. Don hoiperteli eteenpäin, mutta onnistui säilyttämään tasapainonsa. Hän hyökkäsi uudelleen ja sai kampattua yhden ninjoista. Silloin kaksi muuta painoivat rintapelissään olevaa merkkiä ja muuttivat itsensä näkymättömiksi. Myös kaatunut ninja nousi ja muuttui näkymättömäksi. Don katseli hämmästyneenä ympärilleen. hän oli tavannut teknoninjat aiemminkin, mutta tällä kertaa hänellä ei ollut mukanaan konnakiikareita tai edes elektronisia shurikeneja. Yllättäen hän lennähti eteenpäin. Tällä kertaa hän ei pysynyt pystyssä, vaan lensi kipeästi mahalleen. Bo lennähti hänen kädestään ja vieri kauas hänen luotaan.

Naarmuja leuassaan Doni nousi ylös ja katseli ympärilleen tietäen, ettei näkisi ninjoja. Jälleen häntä tönäistiin takaapäin, mutta nyt häntä pompoteltiin edestakaisin. Vaikka se teki kipeää, Don ei voinut muuta kuin toivoa, että he lopettaisivat pian.

– Miksi hyökkäsitte? Don huusi riistäydyttyään ninjojen otteesta.

– Mestari Silppurin vaatimus, teidät on tuhottava vaikka yksi kerrallaan! Yksi ninjoista vastasi.- Tai ainakin saatava pois hänen tieltään!

Don kuli, että ääni kuului hänen oikealta puoleltaan ja huitaisi nyrkillään äänen suuntaan osuen johonkin kovaan ja näkymättömään. Donin onneksi hän paukautti suoraan verhoutumispaneeliin ja sai ninjan jälleen näkyväksi. Don potkaisi ninjan kauas romujen sekaan. Silloin toinen ninjoista otti Donista kiinni ja nosti tämän ilmaan. Sitten hän heitti Donin päin katupylvästä. Pylväs vääntyi ja Don sai pahoja mustelmia. Hän nousi tokkuraisena ja huojui seisomaan, jolloin ninja otti hänestä taas kiinni. Ninja kantoi hänet Smittyn romuttamon suuren metallikyltin luo ja alkoi iskeä häntä siihen. Donin valtasi hirveä tuska, ja kolmannella iskulla hänen päänsä pamahti kylttiin, hän menetti tajunsa.

Herätessään Don tunsi ensimmäisenä joka paikkansa jomottavan. Avatessaan silmänsä hän ei ollut varma, oliko hän sokea vai yhä silmät kiinni, sillä hän ei erottanut mitään. Pian hän huomasi, että muutamasta pienestä kolosta loisti valo. Hän tunnusteli ympärilleen. Hän oli puisessa laatikossa! Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun hän tunsi rakkaan bo-sauvansa vierellään. Laatikko, jossa hän oli, oli noin metrin korkea, metrin leveä ja puolitoistametriä pitkä. Don aikoi yrittää potkaista laatikon hajalle, kunnes tunsi olevansa niin väsynyt, että hyvä jos jaksoi kättään liikauttaa. Silloin hän huomasi, että hänellä oli yhä laukkunsa olkapäällään. Ja laukussa hänellä oli konnakänny, jolla hän voisi kutsua apua. Hetken laukkuaan kaiveltuaan hän tunsi konnakännyn kädessään. Ottaessaan konnakännyään hänet valtasi pelko, joka toteutui hänen hetken tarkasteltuaan kännyä heikossa valossa, joka tuli puulaatikon pienistä koloista. Konnakänny oli hajonnut! Se oli taittunut keskeltä kahtia, ja eriväriset johdot sojottivat siitä erisuuntiin. Donin valtasi yhtä aikaa suru ja epätoivo. Kuinka hän ikinä pääsisi täältä pois! Vasta silloin hän kuuli ulkopuolelta moottorin hurinaa, mutta se ei ollut aivan tavallista hurinaa. Voisiko se olla… Oliko hän… lentokoneen ruumassa? Ninjat olivat varmaankin laittaneet hänet laatikkoon ja lentokoneeseen.

– Minnehän tämä lentokone on matkalla? Don mietti ääneen. Mutta sitä hän ei ehtinyt kauaa miettiä, kun lentokone tömähti yllättäen. Laatikon pienistä koloista alkoi puhaltaa kova ilmavirta. Don tunsi, kuinka joku alkoi kovakouraisesti siirrellä laatikkoa. Hän kurkisti varovasti eräästä kolosta ja huomasi kaksi teknoninjaa, jotka siirsivät laatikkoa kohti ruuman lattiassa olevaa aukkoa. Hänet aiottiin pudottaa lentokoneesta! Ninjat työnsivät laatikkoa kohti luukkua ja lopulta ulos luukusta. Don näki koloista sinisen meren siintävän allaan kimaltaen auringon paisteessa. Pakokauhu valtasi Donin täältä oli päästävä ulos, ja pian!

Laatikon osuessa veteen Don paiskautui laatikon takaseinään. Vesi alkoi pian valua laatikon oksan rei'istä ja laatikko alkoi täyttyä nopeasti vedellä. Don keräsi kaikki voimansa ja potkaisi laatikon seinää. Puu rutisi lupaavasti. Muutaman navakan potkun jälkeen puu lohkesi. Laatikko oli jo puolillaan vettä, kun se hajosi kokonaan. Don onnistui viime tipassa pelastaa bo-sauvansa, ja koska hän oli jo valmiiksi väsynyt, hän pysyi pinnalla vain jotenkuten. Hän katseli ympärilleen: Onneksi maata oli melko lähellä. Niinpä hän otti pitkän hengenvedon ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, sukelsi ja lähti uimaan maata kohti.

Rannalle päästyään Don oli lopen uupunut. Hän konttasi yskien ja kiivaasti henkeä vetäen rantahietikolle ja kierähti istumaan. Hän antoi hengityksen tasaantua hieman, nousi hoiperrellen seisomaan ja lähti kävelemään läheiseen metsään. Metsä oli pieni, ja sijaitsi hotellialueen vieressä, mutta Don ei jaksanut välittää siitä. Lähestyessään metsän keskikohtaa hän ei jaksanut kävellä enää, vaan istahti erään puun juurelle ja nukahti siihen.

– Don? Don! Don heräsi ääneen, joka kutsui häntä nimeltä. Aurinko oli korkeammalla kuin silloin, kun hän nukahti, joten hänen oli täytynyt nukkua yön yli. Hitaasti Don avasi silmänsä ja huomasi nuoren tytön kumartuneen viereensä. Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan suu auki. Sitten tyttö sanoi:

– Se olet sinä, todellakin sinä!

– Kuinka sinä tiedät nimeni? Don kysyi hämmästellen ja kompuroi seisomaan

– No ööh… Se on pitkä tarina… tyttö mutisi hämillään ja katsoi varpaisiinsa.

– Voit kertoa sen toki myöhemminkin, Don sanoi ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. – Mikä nimesi on?

– Susanna, tyttö mutisi ja nosti katseensa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat hetkeksi. Sitten Susanna käänsi jälleen katseensa nolostuneena pois ja mutisi: Voisimme mennä jonnekin parempaan paikkaan? Kuten vaikka meidän parvekkeellemme. Vanhempani ovat kaupungilla.

– Hyvä on, Don vastasi ja he lähtivät kulkemaan vaitonaisina, Susanna edellä ja Don perässä.

Tullessaan Susannan vanhempien vuokraamalle hotellihuoneelle, he vilkuilivat molemmat ympärille nähdäkseen, ettei heitä huomattu. Susanna avasi oven, ja he luikahtivat sisään.

– Sisällä on niin kuuma, mennään ulos, Susanna sanoi ja käveli huoneiston läpi ja avasi parvekkeen oven. He astuivat puiden varjostamalle parvekkeelle ja istuivat auringonottotuoleihin.

– Voitko nyt kertoa, kuinka tunnet minut? Don kysyi

– Hyvä on, Susanna vastasi. – Teistä on tehty televisio- ohjelma, Teini-ikäiset Mutantti Ninja Kilpikonnat.

– Ohhoh, Don vastasi ja katsoi Susannaa silmät suurina.

– Teistä on myös kirjoja, pelejä, leluja ja lähes kaikkea, Susanna jatkoi ja nousi

ylös. – Odota hetki. Hän meni sisään ja palasi sitten kirja mukanaan. Don otti kirjan käteensä ja tutkaili sitä. Kannessa yläreunassa luki Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, alareunassa Donatello ja keskellä kantta komeili hänen kuvansa. Hän tuijotti kirjaa suu auki ja selaili sivuja. Siellä oli tarkat tiedot hänen pituudestaan, painostaan, aseestaan, vihollisista ja lähes kaikesta muusta lempiruokia myöten.

– Tuo on yksi minun lempikirjoistani, Susanna sanoi ylpeänä.

– Tämä on niin upeaa! Don sanoi ja antoi kirjan takaisin Susannalle.

– Ja teistä on nettisivut, ja paljon, paljon faneja! Susanna sanoi innosta täristen.

– Ja sinä olet ilmeisesti minun fanini? Don kysyi hymyillen. Susanna nyökkäsi punastuen.

– Tulehan tänne, Don viittasi Susannaa luokseen.

– E- en minä… Susanna änkytti, mutta Don veti hänet luokseen ja pakotti hänet istumaan syliinsä. Susanna oli aivan punainen nolostuksesta.

– Nyt voit ylpeillä ystävillesi, että olet jopa ollut sylissäni, Don naurahti ja pörrötti Susannan päätä.

– Niin, Susanna mutisi ja katsoi alas.

– Mitäs me nyt tekisimme? Don kysyi.

– Sinä voisit kertoa, kuinka päädyit tänne, Susanna vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan Donia. Tällä kertaa heidän katseensa kohtasivat hieman pidemmäksi aikaa. Sitten he käänsivät päänsä vaivautuneina pois.

– No, Don aloitti. – Suutuin veljiini ja päätin lähteä ylös. Teknoninjat yllättivät minut, ja löivät minut tajuttomaksi. Herätessäni olin puulaatikossa lentokoneen ruumassa ja minut pudotettiin mereen. Pääsin vapaaksi ja uin rantaan. Siten tapasin sinut.

– Voi sinua raukkaa, Susanna sanoi ja hymyili. Don vastasi hänen hymyynsä.

– Minä autan sinut pois täältä, Susanna sanoi ja nousi ylös. Doni nousi myös ja he menivät sisään ja suoraan etuovelle. Lukittuaan oven Susanna ja Don lähtivät takaisin hotelin lähi metsään.

– Tässä, Susanna sanoi ja ojensi Donille kasan vaatteita. - Pue ne päällesi, ostin ne kirpputorilta. He olivat tulleet keskelle hotellin lähimetsää, ettei heitä nähtäisi. Don puki vaatteet nopeasti ylleen.

– Entä boani? Don kysyi. - En voi kanniskella sitä kädessäni.

– Sitä varten on tämä, Susanna vastasi ja ojensi Donille tyhjän sählymailalaukun. Don laittoi boansa laukkuun ja laukun selkäänsä. Nyt hän näytti aivan tavalliselta nuorisohipiltä.

– Entä passi? Et voi mennä lentokoneeseen ilman sitä, Susanna kysyi huolissaan.

– Ei hätää, eikös poliisiasemalta saa pikapassin? Don pohti.

– Sitten lähdetään sinne! Susanna sanoi ja he lähtivät kohti kaupunkia.

Saatuaan passin, Don ja Susanna pääsivät lentokentälle.

– Entä onko sinulla tarpeeksi rahaa? Susanna kysyi.

– Ei minulla ole rahaa, mutta tarvitsisin vain neljäkymppiä, niin saisin halvimman

lennon New Yorkiin, Don vastasi. Susanna antoi hänelle viisikymppisen käteen.

– Tässä, minulla on vielä omaa rahaa, Susanna sanoi. – Sinun ei tarvitse maksaa sitä takaisin. Näkemisestäsi voin jopa maksaa.

– Kiitos! Don sanoi ja jälleen he tuijottivat toisiaan. Sitten, aivan huomaamatta Don suuteli Susannaa suoraan suulle.

– Nähdään! Don sanoi hymyillen ja hipaisi Susannan poskea. Sitten hän kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään tiskiä kohti.

– Nähdään, Susanna mutisi punaisena hänen peräänsä.

New Yorkiin päästyään Don otti taksin ja meni niin pitkälle kuin kympillä pääsi. sitten hän meni sivukujalle, riisui vaatteensa, otti boansa kassista ja kiipesi ketterästi katolle. Sitten hän suunnisti suoraan kotia kohti.

**A/N: **Susanna on paras ystäväni, ja Donatello on hänen suosikkinsa. Laittakaa kommenttia, niin tiedän, että edes JOKU lukee tätä. Jooko? puppyeyes


End file.
